a way to get attention
by Deceptichick
Summary: sixshot and shockblast must choose to love someone or die protecting them by hating them or loving them. rating will go up. keep going with your life something is bound to happen by starscream girl
1. my way of saying, i love you

Hiya, this is my first time doing a fanfiction. I finally wrote a story, yeah! I don't own tf, but I do own some tf figures, I hope that counts!

It had been a painful day. All the decepticons had lost another battle. Megatron was pissed to no belief. The autobots didn't win though. It was a new side. There called decepticons mercenaries.

There was shockblast. A big meanie hates the autobots to the core and loves bashing anyone that gets in his way. Then there his younger brother sixshot. A tech freak. Not into fighting that much, but yet he like the smell of blood. And then there's shellstruck. Sixshot's and shockblast younger sister. Cruel and menacing like her older brother and yet a tech freak like sixshot. Unfortunately the autobots lead them to a little hole that had energon and the info was able to go to megatron all the while. Shellstruck was the one that kicked megatron aft this time. Shockblast had told her she had to train, so she did.

Shellstruck- hahaha, that was awesome, don't you think sixshot?

Sixshot- sure whatever.

Shellstruck- what's wrong big bro?

Sixshot- nothing! Just leave me alone.

Shockblast was on the other side laughing over there triumph.

Shellstruck was heartbroken. Her first real battle and no one cared.

Shockblast saw how dissaponteded she was and jumped down from were he was. He started walking toward her.

Shockblast- hey! You okay!?

Shellstruck-(sniffling) no. no one cares that this was my first real battle.

Shellstruck started to cry. Shockblast didn't know what to do; he wasn't very good with theses mushy things. Sometimes it just sucks being the older brother. So he thought the first thing that came to mind. He called sixshot.

When he called sixshot, there was no answer. So he did what his instincts told him to do. With his arm, he grabbed shellstruck and brought her to a hug. She received the welcoming by hugging tighter. Shockblast, was now loosing his cool. Shellstruck was feeling him loose his cool.

Shockblast- okay, no more mushy stuff. Look you did great, and sixshot is just grumpy because he didn't get a piece of the action.

Shellstruck- oh. Thanks big brother. (Hugs him again)

Shockblast was starting to think of a plan to kill sixshot for this.

All the while sixshot was moping on the otherside.

Sixshot- no fair…

Okay, this is my first chapter. I would love reviews please!

There's more to come, but I need reviews! Now goodnight, it 2:00 am and I need my beauty sleep!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Now I know they both don't have a sister but she's my oc. Hope you like it.

Commander hawk hey am I in it yet?

Starscream girl nope not yet!

Sixshotenjoy!

Chapter 2

Shellstruck was walking toward a bar. She needed a reward for kicking megatron aft. So she thought why not go to a bar. When she entered she was greeted by stares and whistles from some other cons. If she could she would have rolled her optics. But the cons had a good reason to whistle. She was a gorgeous femme, she had long silver hair. A gun just like her brothers. And a slender body. With high heels. Except she had a visor and you couldn't see her mouth. Her colors were purple and red. And she had a strong and yet beautiful voice, one of being the youngest sister and being a harsh mercenary. When she looked around she saw none other than starscream the second in command. He was with his brothers. Thundercracker and skywarp. She also saw cyclones and some other ones she didn't recognize. She went to the stool and ordered a medium energon. Starscream saw her come in and started walking toward her. Tc and skywarp looked at each other. And started grinning, so they followed suit.

Starscream well, well if it isn't the mercenary that kicked are aft today. Tell me femme how did you do it? Do you have an unpleasant surprise with megatron?

Shellstruck mmm. Well look who it is. It's the great second in command. She said it with a lot of venom.

StarscreamANSWER ME!

The scream was aloud enough so you could hear it outside. Almost all the cons winced in pain at the scream. Thundercracker who was standing near his brother was in great pain. He had his hands in his audios. Skywarp was prepared and had put earmuff in his audios.

Shell struck seemed unfazed at all. She had a brother who would scream at sixshot almost all the time. So she wasn't in pain or anything.

Shellstruck got up and was beginning to walk to the exit. That's until thundercracker grabbed her arm. And twisted her around.

She winced in pain, he had a tight grip. When she turned around she punched him in the face. He let go of her and instantly fell down. Skywarp started laughing his aft off. Starscream just stood there. After a while skywarp stopped laughing. In back of shellstruck was none other than megatron himself. Some of the cons near her started getting ready to fight.

1st mercenary hey megatron what are you doing here?

Megatron didn't answer instead he grabbed a very surprised femme and threw her to the wall. She landed on the wall and gave a small gasped.

She was now getting scared. Her big brothers

Weren't here and she was only tough around them. She only did well at defeating megatron because she had her big brothers there because she knew if something went wrong they would jump in and help. But now she was alone and she didn't know anyone.

Megatron what a joke! Fight back you worthless femme. If you don't then you'll see your creator!

Shellstruck ahhhh!

Shellstruck got up and started charging toward megatron, but starscream grabbed her and punched her. She fell to the ground.

The decepticon mercenaries were watching, they knew she was way too young to fight all these opponents but if they got into the fight they would surely die.

The cons started hearing a gun charge up. So they ran for cover.

Megatron and the rest of his army were taken back from an explosion. When they turned their heads they came face to face with shockblast. He's visor was glowing red.

Sixshot appeared from the other side.

Shellstruck (gasped in pain) shockblast!

Megatron grabbed her neck and started squeezing it. Sixshot antennas twitched and megatron's whole frame started working weird. He let go of her neck. He gasped in pain. Shockblast was now charging his cannon.

Shockblast let go of her now.

Sixshot yeah, if you don't want us coming after you!

Hahahaha! Woohoo second chappy done! I know I stopped at a bad time but am evil! Muhahahahahah. Please review! thank you shockbox and everyone else for the reviews! I feel so freaking special!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello every one, its time for thank you's! I love my reviews I feel like a devil angel!

Commander hawk is that suppose to be good?

Starscream girl yes it is! I hope you like this chappy and am sorry in chappy 2, my computer did it wrong, am trying to take that off. And thank you shockbox and everyone else for the criticism. I really needed!

Shockblast wasn't playing around. He already had lost he's parents; he wasn't going to lose another family member. Sixshot thought the only thing that came to his CPU. And that was to kill megatron for hurting his little sister.

Shellstruck was laying on the ground helplessly. She couldn't move. So she did what she thought was right. She prayed to primus that she would live.

Megatron wasn't happy. (He's in 10 for anger level) first this femme comes and humility him in front of the autobots and then these brothers come for there sisters aid. He really just wanted to bash one of his soldiers right about now.

Megatron well, shockblast, what are you going to do about it!?

Starscream knew when to pick a fight with the brothers, but this time was just not the right fight. He signaled for the rest of the army to leave. When megatron saw them leave he started screaming at them.

Megatron what the slagging hell are you pathetic soldiers doing!? I didn't signal to retreat!

Starscream I did! Battle them if you want. But as second in command I command them to leave. It's too dangerous.

Megatron was stunned! Starscream would surely pay!

But when he saw starscream signal to shockblast, then he knew something was wrong. And before he knew it, sixshot and shockblast had shot him with there cannons! After the explosion he saw that his stomach was totally gone. Then he saw the femme. She got up. She started walking toward him, her visor red, and with her left leg she stomped on him several times. He tried to get up but it was useless. Starscream and thundercracker was holding him down. Then he saw shellstruck get her claw and then everything went black. For then megatron was dead. Shellstruck had taken out his spark and crushed it.

Starscream took his null rays out and shot the sky.

Starscream victory to the decepticons mercenaries!

You see, this whole time it was a plan. Starscream and the rest of the army was none other than decepticon mercenaries.

Shellstruck collapse, but before she struck the ground starscream caught her. He held her in his arms and then kissed her. Tc and the rest just sighed. They were happy that the plan was success.

Shockblast and sixshot knew she was growing up.

But in the shadows of the bar, mirage was stunned to know that optimus prime's enemy was died. He had to report this to prime.

He had to… if not it be to late…

Hi! Yay another chappy done! Hope you like it! Reviews please, and megatron is dead! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all my viewers! Now I know some of you were confuse so I'll try to explain.

Commander hawk that's if she can.

Starscream girl shut the slag of!

Okay, starscream has always been a mercenary. Its just he needed to act like he was a normal soldier. Yes shellstruck and him are together. MEGATRON DOES NOT COME BACK! If you want him back tell me and I'll see if I can do a rearrangement.

Commander hawk enjoy!

Two days after the little party, the group of mercenaries was thinking of a way to introduce themselves to the autobots. Sixshot was the weapon specialist, while shockblast was the shooting commander. (A.k.a. the trainer) skywarp was the transporter. And the rest haven't had been decided. Everyone was there own boss.

If someone had given an order to do something which the other did not like, the con had the right to kill them. Starscream wasn't a second commander here. He didn't care, as long he could fight without megatron nagging on him.

Sixshot okay, I got it! If I could only get myself a piece of info of the requiem blaster! Then this baby would be the greatest weapon to be build by me!

Shockblast…… how do you suppose we get the piece of info..?

Sixshot someone needs to go to the autobots!

Starscream yeah, but who?

Everyone turned there attention to skywarp and shellstruck.

Skywarp huh!? No way! Am not going to be bait!

Starscream you wont be bait you slagging piece of con. You'll be transportation!

Skywarp for who!?

Shellstruck me.

Sixshot and shockblast were grinning. (If they could) they knew autobots were her specialty. She would just fake an injury saying she was ambush, then when there was only a few left with her she backstab them. By sneaking behind so they don't know who did it.

Sixshot alright lets do this!

Shockblast around 200 hours! We'll start the operation!

Shellstruck left the command center to get fresh air. When she was outside she saw the beautiful stars. She couldn't wait to kill, but something told her something wrong was going to happen. She heard a noise and turned around. It was skywarp.

Skywarp well… (Scratches behind his head) I guess we got to do it for six's weapon... huh...

Shellstruck (she saw his face go a shade of red. She always knew that he like her. She giggled.) Yeah, but it'll be fun…

Skywarp was so freaking nervous talking to her. Alone even.

He heard something behind him and turned around to be faced with starscream.

Skywarp oh, hey bro!

Starscream what are you doing here with her!?

Are you trying something little brother!?

Skywarp had done it. He knew his brother would get jealous, even with him, for being outside with her.

Skywarp nodded his head as in saying no.

Starscream looked at shellstruck and went back inside.

Shellstruck sometimes wondered how shockblast even let starscream be her boyfriend. But she was happy she picked him.

She then went inside. When she got in she saw sixshot running away from starscream. She could see why though. She was after all going with another mech to the autobots base. Alone. Without starscream... she just laughed. It was sure going to be fun.

Hello, thank you for reviews, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi people! Sorry for not updating...but for a few weeks I couldn't go on the computer.(Rolls eyes) Now I hope you enjoy this chappy...Oh, and I'm doing a vote! Shockblast or Sixshot?Please review and vote!

Okay autobots base...

Optimus Prime was so shocked it needed to be given at least 20 milliseconds. Hotshot and Jetfire had almost gotten a sparkattack from the news of Megatron's death...the whole room was in silence.

Mirage: Sir? Are you okay?

Optimus: Um, yes...are you sure Mirage?

Mirage: nodded that he was sure...

Jetfire:Um, guys...a chick was the one who killed Megatron. Don't you think we should get prepared? I mean, a slagging femme beat the leader of the damn decepticons!

Hotshot:Wait. Shouldn't we get a profile on her first so we know what we are up against?

Kicker:Yeah, let's not go into a fight without knowing what she can do.

Optimus:Good idea. Redalert, get me her profile.

Redalert: Already on it.

Redalert opened her profile so everyone could see. Optimus started reading.

Name- Shellstruck

Rank- Decepticon Mercenary

Family History- Shockblast and Sixshot

Attitude- Mean, no mercy, and favorite enemies are Autobots.

Summary- Shellstruck has been known to be a merciless femme, who does not care for anyone except her brothers. She has a reputation of killing 23 million humans and 12 billion Autobots in the Great War. She had helped her brothers in killing Vector Prime, the great warrior and leader. She is known to have some relationship with Starscream, the second in command of the decepticons. She likes to crush her enemies spark with a piercing laughter. She does not take orders from anyone. She is the youngest of the brothers. She has cannon like her brothers. Except she can take the force of the great legendary dragons. Her alt mode is a satellite.

Quote- Come little spark. I will show you a real painful nightmare!

Optimus was silent for the first time. She had killed Vector Prime, and so many humans. The rest were stunned. Suddenly the screen turned to red. The alarm started ringing. There was someone outside running from someone. Everyone went to help the femme.

Outside base...

Shellstruck was faking running from Skywarp. Only one thought ran through her mind.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!"

Hi! I know a profile. I need reviews and voters. I'll do more as soon as I get voters! I only have 9 reviews, not to be picky but I am a girl who likes to get some reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello People!

Sorry for the Author's Note. Although this isn't the author. I'm Queen of the Automatons, and I'm Starscream Girl's editor. She wanted me to tell you that the vote between Shockblast and Sixshot is about which one should get the femme later on in the story. If ther is a tie, then they both will get girls, but it is preferable for just one. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Starscream Girl (author) and Queen of the Automatons (editor)


	7. Chapter 7

Hiya! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own my action figures!

Shellstruck was running toward the autobots. Skywarp had chased her from the mountains. She had changed her appearance with a new technique that her tech-geek brother built. It let her change her appearance without doing any gussying up. Comes in handy when you want to do surprise attacks.

Her armor was pink. Her brother suggested she wear pink, because dark colors were her usual colors, and with pink, the autobots wouldn't notice. And she wasn't a jet. She was a car.

Shellstruck POV:

Argh! I hate pink! I can't wait until this is over! So then I can change my appearance and beat them up!

Huh? Well they catch on fast. She moved to the autobots, Jetfire covered her while the rest started shooting. Skywarp went down like a rock. No wonder...maybe he wasn't paying attention... Doofus.

Normal POV:

Shellstruck was pretending to shake near Jetfire and clinging on to him.

Jetfire: It's okay. Those slagging decepticons won't hurt you.

Optimus: What's your name?

Shellstruck: My name is Stormtower.

Hotshot: Well, he won't hurt you now.

The bots started walking back.

Skywarp POV:

Ow, man...hey, she looks good in pink. Mmm, wonder why she hates it? Oh well, better report in.

Shellstruck POV (Inside Mind):

GAAH! I hate you autobots!

Well what did you guys think? I need some more reviewers and voters! I need it now! Or else no more chappys!

MWA HA HA HA HA!


	8. Chapter 8

Chappy 8

Hello ya'll. Sorry I've haven't updated in a while, but I didn't have internet.

ENJOY!

Autobot Base- Normal POV

Jetfire had gotten a liking for Shellstruck. He would stay near her and would always ask questions like: Are you OK? Do you need something? Shellstruck was getting annoyed but thought it was sweet. Shellstruck had a little cpu camera in her helmet that blended in, so no one could see it. Sixshot and Shockblast? Starscream and the rest saw how Jetfire was acting. Starscream was bursting with rage. The brother's antennae were twitching back and forth for amusement, and Skywarp and Cyclones were laughing their afts off at Screamers anger towards Jetfire.

Decepticon HQ

Starscream: I am going to rip Jetfire's head off!

Sixshot: You can do that when its time to go in.

Starscream: It will be my pleasure to kill him.

Autobot Base

Optimus Prime: Now tell me, Stormtower. How did you encounter Skywarp?

Stormtower: I was getting into Fort Arcee and he snuck befind me. I was able to shoot a missile, but it missed and that's when I started running.

Optimus: Well, you're welcome to stay here.

Stormtower: (pause) Thank you.

Shellstruck heard her tech brother speak to her.

Six: Ask about the Requiem Blaster.

Stormtower: Excuse me. But orders from Arcee, can you tell me about the Requiem Blaster?

Hotshot: Anything for you beautiful.

Jetfire looks at Hotshot, his eyes show anger and after two nanoclicks they were in a dogfight over Stormtower.

Optimus: (ignoring the two others) I'll give you the sheet, everything about it is ther.

Stormtower: Thanks.

Once she had it, she put it near her face to look at it, and on the other side of the camera, Sixshot copied the sheet.

Sixshot: WOOHOO! We got it! The Decepticon mercenaries will have a more powerful weapon!

Shellstruck smiled, she took off her camoflauge and everyone's mouth dropped to the floor.

Mirage: It's her! It's Shellstruck! Weapons, people, weapons!

Shellstruck POV

As once my camoflauge fades, a signal goes to my brother. Everyone has gone to the autobots.

I need reviews people!!!!!!

Editor's Note:

For your convenience-

Requiem- a song for the dead

(Not the real definition, but a basic one)


	9. WHAT!

Hi people! Am sooo sorry I didn't upload!

Commander hawk: she was to busy talking on the phone... (Snickers)

Starscream girl: I was not. I was playing a tf game dumbass!

Well please read on!

Starscream and the others were flying to the autobots base.

When suddenly two objects almost collided with them. Sixshot inspected the two objects from above. But he only saw insignia.

Starscream kept flying to the base all the while cursing all the bad words he learn threw the years.

Skywarp: damn! Screamer slow down!

Six: thanks to primus I only have one stupid brother….

Shockblast who heard that shot a laser from his position. Sixshot saw this and missed the shot by an inch. He let out a loud scream. Shockblast was able to get his antenna.

Cyclones: (laughs) thank the primus I have no brothers!

Tc: but u have a baby sister...dont you?

Cyclones: don't remind me!

Autobots base:

Optimus: good primus! Its you!

Mirage: um…..WEAPONS!

Shellstruck pov:

You know if I had a camera I would so take photos!

Hotshot: slagging femme! You tricked us!

Jetfire: no duh…. Tell me u are?

The names Shellstruck… pleasure to kill u.

Prime: enough! How can a femme like u kill megatron?

Shellstruck: easy. U fool the guy and take him down. I think he has a peanut for a brain

Because this plan was cyclones plan. And it went pretty well….

Kicker: it was his plan!? Wow that's new.

Normal pov:

An explosion startled everyone. Shellstruck was planning to see her boyfriend but it was not.

There stood megatron.

Everyone's mouth again went to the floor.

And next to him were two femmes.

One was a femme with slender legs and she had a huge gun but in her back. Her eyes showed fascination. She had silver long hair. And in her waist was filled with machine guns. She had little spikes on her hair.

On the other side of megatron was another femme. Her eyes showed joy. She had a armor that looked like a dinosaur. Her chest showed to eyes. She was a t-rex. Her tail swayed from side to side. Her waist also had machine guns. Her back was with little spikes.

Her hair was blue. But she had it in a spiky bun.

Megatron stood there but he looked very different.

He's eyes were of green. His armor was of a triple changer. Tank and jet. He stood tall. (40ft) he had a battle mask on. He's colors were of black and red. The t rex girl was blue and white and the tank girl was purple and yellow.

Shellstruck got out of faze and backed up a little. She was surprised to no belief. She had crushed his heart. She was there to see it.

Optimus went to fighting mode. He got his gun out and pointed it to megatron. The rest of the army did. Shellstruck pointed one to megatron and another to prime. In back of megatron the autobots heard a gun. Sixshot and the rest were there guns pointing at someone.

Prime: megatron. How!?

Megatron: why did u fools expect me to die so easily? U thinks I would let u without a fight? (Evil laughs) please u make things so pathetic…

He turned to one of the femmes and whispered to them.

Soon one of the femmes jumped up to the air and landed leaving a crack.

Then the other one did a jump and also landed leaving a crack.

1st: (venom voice) nice to meet u fools. Am sunset. Bounty hunter. And this here is my father.

2nd: (venom voice) hi there! Names wildsea and this is also my father.

Megatron: meet my beautiful daughters autobots!

Prime: DAUGHTERS?

Mirage: DAUGHTERS?

Jetfire: DAUGHTERS!?

Everyone in the room almost had a spark attack. Sixshot and Shockblast twitched their antenna's and megatrons frame started having electricity.

Megatron: gah! ( painful cries) slag u Sixshot and Shockblast.

he kneeled to the ground. He was getting weaker. He signaled to sunset. She took it and charge to Sixshot. He got it by surprise and she kicked him outside. There he got his fighting mode on and started fighting her.

Megatron sighnaled to wildsea but she did not move. She stayed there shaking. Her eyes showed scared. Megatron got the message she wasn't gonna move. Then he called sunset and in a puff of smoke they all disappeared.

Shellstruck took this a chance of escape. So she transformered and flew away with the rest of mercaneries behind her.

Prime: daughters….primus…

Jetfire: I say we go after them sir.

Prime: no. just lay low I need to think over this.

Jetfire: yes sir.

Redalert looked at the hole in the wall and sighed.

Red: yes.yes. good..yay for me. Wheeljack ur helping me here!

He turned around to see wheel jack running away.

Primus.

Yay! Am done! This is long chapter!very long. Please review ppl!


	10. girlfriend

Omfg! Wat! How the hell did Megs come back into the story!?

Commander hawk! Did u do this?

Commander hawk: um…well someone said they wanted Megs back…. (Laughs nervously)

Starscream girl: (sigh) fine. That puts my story a lot harder now…thanks!

Please read!

Decepticon base:

The Decepticon mercenaries were a little angry with Shellstruck.

She had gotten the info on the requiem but she backed out with not even telling her friends. Starscream was angry with her to.

Sixshot wasn't angry at all. He was happy with her because she got the info he needed. Shockblast was ticked off. Megatron was back and that meant danger for his family and the mercenaries. He didn't need that at all. And those femmes that attacked his brother

Were strong. But what he didn't understand was that femme that was afraid of him. She looked familiar to him, but then again he was only with one femme once long ago. But she died in battle.

Cyclones didn't even know what was happening. So he just went to his room and recharge. Thundercracker and Skywarp were trying to cool their brother down from his anger.

Starscream: what the slag happened out there Shellstruck!

Shellstruck: how should I know! I was scared my instincts took over!

Starscream: frag that! That slagging bullshit!

Shellstruck: why am I even taking this from you!?

You don't know what really happened! You're just another mech here to punish me! Damn, I wish I never knew you!

Starscream took that very hard. He stopped what he was doing and turned away. Then looked back at her.

Starscream: do you really…mean that…

Starscream transformed and flew away. Sixshot who heard that went to tell Shockblast. He found Shockblast looking into his computer. Sixshot was even amazed to see his brother into the damn thing. When he step closer he's brother made no movement to close the tab. When he looked over his shoulder he saw pictures of wildflower. He knew now why Shockblast was qiuet threw the trip back. His girlfriend. Sixshot was snapped back into reality when he was pushed into the wall. Shockblast was ticked off and his visor showed it.

Shockblast: (low voice) what are you doing? Coming to sneek around?

Sixshot: no. I came here to talk to you. Its about Shellstruck,and unless your to heart broken by your girlfriends death then you have no power against this slagging family!

Shockblast was surprise to even hear that from his brother.

He let go. His brother standing tall in front of him. Inside Shockblast was proud of his brother to actually have strength but then again, he was still in charge of this family. So he back away a little. Sixshot looked lconfused. Shockblast then twitched his antenna in amusement.

After 3 nanoclicks there was a loud boom. Cyclones jumped from his bed and ran to the commander center. Guns and bombs ready. Tc and sky also ran to the command center with their weapons ready. They almost crashed into cyclones. There the 3 saw Shockblast shooting at his brother with his other arm gun. And Sixshot running in circles.

Shockblast: hahahahahahaahahahah! Whos the boss around the family?

Sixshot: you! You are! You! You are!

I hope you guys like this chappy. I know am gonna get some bad reviews on the couple but what the hell hit me!

COMMANDER HAWK: (HITS HER WITH BASEBALL BAT)

Starscream girl:………

Sixshot: she meant with the reviews dumbass.

Commander hawk: oops.


	11. shockblast

If u ppl think am letting u guys get off the hook with giving me good review the answer is nooo.

Commander hawk aww come on leave it. She just moody.

Starscream was ticked off with himself.

He couldn't understand why he was mad with himself in the fisrt place.

It wasn't his fault that she was mad with him.was it?

Shellstruck was hitting her fist on the wall. Making very large dents.

Her hands were bleeding. She was crying. How could she have been so foolish to say that to Starscream. She knew he cared…but this anger he had would…break them. And it did.

She drop to the floor,hands aside bleeding..crying.

Near the door was shockblast. Shellstruck had no idea that he was there.

That was his gift to sneak up and kill with his moves.

He was leaning on the door. Antennas switching back and forth.

Concern and yet anger. After a while he got up and went to her.

He put his claw hand on her shoulder. Shellstruck didn't move. She was still

Limped on the floor. Hands still bleeding. When he lowered himself to her eye level, he saw that her eyes were not gliming their beautifull colors.

This alerted him very much. She layed her down on the floor. Checking her systems. And found out that she was deadly wounded.

Her systems were cut off. And her spark was glowing low. He got up and punched the alarm. Sirens whirled threw the whole base.

Sixshot was the first to appear to the room. He saw Shockblast there.with Shellstruck in his arms. Cyclones and Thundercracker came up next.

Shockblast: Sixshot get medical aid here now!

Sixshot: why!? Wat has happenend to her!

Shockblast: I SAID GET MEDICAL AID NOW!

Sixshot turned around and went as fast to the medical supplies.

He came back soon,with medical supply. Shockblast started his operation.

After a while. Shellstruck..layed their…shockblast was near her, her eyes were gleaming purple….she was alive because of his quick thinking.

Shockblast sat there near her, antennas lowerd, his one eye was glowing with so small shine.

Shockblast: leave us alone.

Sixshot got the message and left with the others.

Shockblast looked at Shellstruck with concern.

Shockblast: why were you injured?

Shellstruck: ……when I transformed megatron shot me though I didn't make any move as if he did.

Shockblast: u know that was a deadly shot. You should have told me.

Shellstruck got up slowly and went to Shockblast. She cried into him.

Arms around him. Shockblast just sat there. Arms around her.

Shellstruck: am sorry big brother…

Shockblast: its okay…shhh..

Shockblast remember when she was young,she would come to his aid.

And when she was hurt she would cry on him.

Shockblast was just happy he was able to save his little sister from death.

Starscream was flying near the ocean,when he spotted something.

The next thing u know he was flying down to the ground. The only thing he remembers is seeing megatron, before blacking out.

Wat u think?


	12. death of starscream

Ok, so im back, and this chapter actually made me cry.  
hawk: lame…  
T.T shut up. Enjoy.

Starscream's optics flashed opened. His body couldn't move..his sensors told him he was weak and he tried to put his hand over his eyes, only to see energon pooling down. All he remembered was fighting with shellstruck, he was flying, and something shot him. He struggled, to get up, and noticed a blade..his blade in his chest…he struggled standing…energon..there was a large pool of energon in the floor, he looked around, to see nothing but sand and sky. His vision was becoming so blurry, his systems told him he needed to go into stasis lock. He tried to comlink his comrades, thank primus sixshot's voice appeared.

Welcome to cybertrons MacDifield, how may I take your death? –sixshot  
s…i…x..help..-starscream

After that his comlink went off, as a large hand gripped the back of his throat. The hand belonged to Megatron, he growled and lifted the seeker up.

This is for such disloyalty, for so many years for your treason. –megatron

In slow motion, megatron grabbed his right hand and ripped it out off clean, then megatron grabbed his own cannon and shot the seeker unto the ground. Starscream yelled in pain, and laid there his vison getting blurry.

On the other side, sixshot grabbed cyclones and skywarp and started heading toward starscreams last location. If they only knew.

5 hours later.

The three decepticon mercs landed, and cyclones turned around to throw up energon, skywarp fell to his knees, and sixshot stood there.

Starscreams body was no more. His own sword was crushed into his head, his arm was detached, his wings where broken, his wires all over his arms and hands…energon and old energon pooled from his pierced optics…in his small broken hand..a rose pedal.

I KNOW ITS SHORT!..but he dies…*cries* don't worry tho, I will make more.


End file.
